Amar o Vivir
by LambBahena
Summary: Quinn lo tenía todo, amor, dinero, amistad. Junto a Santana, Marley, Rachel y Britt eran las chicas más buscadas de toda la ciudad. Cuando Quinn acude a la cita de su enamorado secreto y jamás regresa la peor pesadillas de las chicas empieza. Sus novios son raptados y el asesino de Quinn les da dos opciones: su vida o su amor verdadero


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Algunas veces, sin pensarlo, cometemos los errores más catastróficos de toda nuestra vida. Yo aprendí esa lección hace unos días, poco antes de partir. Me gustaba vagar por las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna preocupación. Siempre salía a altas horas de la noche, oír todo el ruido de la ciudad era estresante, pero cuando la noche caía todo ese ruido se ocultaba y era relajante oír ese silencio penetrante. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mis padres salieron a cenar para cerrar un negocio que nos daría más dinero que no nos hacía falta. Éramos una familia feliz pero distante al mismo tiempo. Compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos. Mi padre salía de trabajar y mi madre lo esperaba en nuestro hogar haciendo las tareas del hogar. Después de que nací decidió abandonar todo para encargarse de mi cuidado, y es algo que no me dejaba olvidar. Diario escuchaba un reproche de como su vida se fue al caño después de salir de su vientre./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Si mal no recuerdo, eran las diez de la noche en punto, me había puesto mis mejores trapos para impresionar al chico que yo pensaba que era el amor de mi vida, creo que el no tanto. Me maquillé con exactitud para no parecer un payaso de feria, mi peinado algo simple pero lindo. A él le encantaba ver mi cabello rubio caer por mis hombros. Sí, se suponía que esa sería una noche especial que nunca olvidaría pero tomó otro curso que no esperaba. Mi teléfono sonó, lo ignoré. No tenía tiempo para hablar, se hacía tarde y el tiempo no estaba a mi favor. Sonó por segunda vez, me irritaba oír ese sonido así que me animé a responder. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¿Bueno?— nadie respondía, podía oír la respiración— ¿Puedes dejarte de estupideces?— dije furiosa. No me gustaba que me hicieran perder mi tiempo. Cuando estaba por colgar oí una voz extraña, nunca la había escuchado. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—No salgas, puede que nunca regreses— me dijo la persona, con semblante serio y preocupado./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yo no presté atención, pensaba que era una broma estúpida de Santana por haber cancelado nuestra pijamada con las demás chicas. Me sentí culpable al principio por hacerlo pero había esperado por un largo tiempo para que el chico que amaba me invitara a salir y me hiciera la pregunta que tanto deseaba oír. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Faltaban quince minutos para que el reloj marcara las once de la noche. Me parecía una linda noche, así que decidí irme caminado sola hacia el lugar donde nos encontraríamos. La gente solía ser muy gentil, también yo lo era con ellos, no quería causar una mala impresión de mi persona. Caminaba tranquilamente sin alguna preocupación, meneándome con estilo. Los hombres que aún caminaban por las solitarias calles se perdían en mis senos que a cualquiera encantaban, pero algo que me agradaba era que siempre te ofrecían una sonrisa y claro, yo también. Entre más caminaba más pensaba que fue una mala idea caminar con tacones. Mis piernas comenzaban a doler pero eso no me impedía avanzar, no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente. Mi celular sonó, yo me sobresalté un poco, pero me reí de mi misma. Miré la pantalla y leí el nombre: Britt. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¡Hey, rubia!— saludé con entusiasmo— ¿Cómo va la velada? /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—No lo sé. He fumado demasiado y no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando— me respondió, se oía algo testaruda, supuse que las demás estarían igual o peor. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—No olviden guardarme un poco— dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo de imaginarme de que le estarían haciendo quería correr hacía la casa de Sam dónde toda la acción ocurría pero me detuve, esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir, creo que era una oportunidad única./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¿Cómo te va con tu enamorado? — me preguntó. Brittany era muy curiosa, algunas veces un poco chismosa, pero era mi amiga y así la quería./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aún no llego— miré a ambos de los lados antes de cruzar lo que fue algo estúpido porque la calle estaba completamente solitaria y los faroles no alumbraban muy bien—. Y antes de que preguntes: No. No te diré quién es./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Púdrete, Quinn— exclamo molesta y decepcionada—. Te dejo, creo que Santa y Puckerman tendrán otra pelea ebrios, no me la quiero perder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¡No olvides grabar! — grité como loca antes de que me colgara, sus peleas eran épicas. La última vez que discutieron Santy termino con un dedo roto y Noah con dos agujas en el trasero. Sus peleas eran algo que nunca olvidaría./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Seguía caminando, no tenía una llamada de él, pensé por un instante que no le interesaba o que se había molestado, así que marqué su número./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" —Hola, extraña— respondió al instante. Oír esa voz tan sexy era algo único, me erizaba la piel. Pero esta vez noté su voz un poco extraña, una combinación entre ansioso y preocupado./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¿Estás bien?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Claro. Apresúrate, muero porque veas lo que te preparé—. Fue lo último que oí de él. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que esa sería nuestra última llamada./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*****/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Hola— saludó Marley, desganada. Llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol para ocultar las ojeras que tenía. Ella era una chica muy linda, unos ojos azules eran su mayor atractivo. Su cabello largo y castaño de verdad era hermoso. Tenía un cuerpo en excelente forma, los chicos siempre la invitaban a salir pero ella los rechazaba, el único hombre en su vida era Jacob, el capitán del equipo de natación. Siempre andaban demostrando su cariño por todo el colegio, muchos los envidiaban./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¿Alguien recuerda cómo me hice esto? — preguntó Santana mientras acariciaba su labio hinchado con un pequeño corte./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Creo que fue el puño de Puck— contestó Marley. Quién hurgaba en su bolso para maquillarse y esconder un poco su cara demacrada por la noche de ayer. Sintió algo duro que no reconoció, lo sacó de su bolso./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Britt. Las chicas observaban con atención un pequeño cofre de madera. No tenían ni la menor idea de dónde provenía o quien le podría haber dado ese obsequio. Lexie, Mae, Nina y yo, solíamos ser las chicas más populares del nuestro colegio, a dónde sea que fuéramos siempre había chicos detrás de nosotras, era un sentimiento tan emocionante. Siempre recibíamos regalos, pero este obsequio era un poco extraño—. Ábrelo— sugirió nerviosa y curiosa al mismo tiempo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Las chicas se miraron extrañadas al ver el objeto que estaba dentro del cofre, no tenía algún sentido que les hayan mandado eso. Lo que no sabían las chicas era que ese pequeño e insignificante objeto era sólo el comienzo de su peor pesadilla./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Algunos regalos pueden ser un detalle que te demuestra el cariño que siente una persona por ti, pero este demostraba el odio y el deseo de venganza que pronto iniciaría. Y mis amigas, serían parte de ello…/p 


End file.
